


A Creamy Surprise

by NKXanP



Series: The Scars of Love and War [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, these two are lovable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKXanP/pseuds/NKXanP
Summary: Zero wakes Gadget up with a creamy surprise in the morning.(not that kind of creamy surprise, get your head out of the gutter!)
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: The Scars of Love and War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Creamy Surprise

The sun was barely visible in the sky. Zero had chosen to wake up even earlier than he usually did, for the sole purpose of pulling off this prank.

First, he went down to the kitchen, downed a whole water bottle, and filled it with whipped cream, making sure to be quiet. Then, he set up a few more things before walking into Gadget's room.

Gadget, for his part, was on top of his sheets. Zero, smiling, picked him up bridal-style and set him down gently on the floor. The sudden change from a soft bed to the hard (albeit carpeted) floor woke Gadget up. He innocently looked up at Zero, who almost felt bad for what he was about to do.

_Almost._

**BLAM!** Zero jumped onto the bottle, spraying Gadget in the face with an entire water bottle's worth of whipped cream.

It took Gadget a few seconds to register what had just happened. Did Zero really just spray him with whipped cream? _Did that just happen?_ It did. He immediately hopped to his feet and groggily started swinging his arms around.

Zero was prepared. He turned around and ran away. Gadget started to give chase...

...and faceplanted onto the landing outside his door.

You see, Zero had planned for this. The reaction, the chase, everything. His genius addition to the already-great prank was to set up an obstacle course for half-asleep Gadget to try and get through.

The results, as expected, were hilarious. Gadget hadn't even gotten past the first hurdle without faceplanting. However, stumbling through, over, and around things, he eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs, where he reached into the closet and pulled out something that a lesser man would be afraid of Gadget wielding: a broom.

He started swinging the broom about as he approached Zero. Zero, not quite sure at first about what to do, made up his mind. Gadget swung, Zero ducked, and then he scrambled right between Gadget's legs and out the door. Gadget, cursing, followed after him, as Zero took him towards Resistance HQ.

Imagine what Sonic sees, sitting on the porch of HQ. No, really, stop reading for a second and just imagine. Zero's running full tilt towards the door. Gadget, a few steps behind him, is (by this point) covered in whipped cream and chasing after him with a broom.

As Zero passed Sonic, he nodded to him and quickly ducked under his arm. "'Morning, Sonic."

Sonic took one look at Zero through the door, before instinctively jumping out of the way as a crazed Gadget ran into the base, still wildly swinging the broom.

Still running through the base, Zero found his target. He ducked into one room, where Silver was just sitting by himself, relaxing. He immediately swung and pressed his body flat against the wall, sticking out his leg across the door frame.

 **BLAM!** Gadget ran through the doorway to continue his chase, and tripped over Zero's extended leg, faceplanting just a few inches in front of Silver.

Now imagine what Silver's thinking. Gadget is covered in whipped cream and wielding a broom like a sword. Eventually, he just flat out says it. "Wow, what kind of kinky stuff were you guys getting up to?"

"What-" Zero's face immediately went as red as Gadget's fur, as he sputtered out a response. "What do you- that's not what- how dare you-"

Eventually, Gadget (just as embarrassed) got up and hit Silver with the broom. "[Get your head out of the gutter!]"

Zero snickered, finally able to move past his embarrassment. "I pranked him. Got him good, if I do say so myself." Gadget smacked him with the broom, and he barely flinched. "I deserve that, but it was **totally** worth it!" He turned to Silver, still laughing to himself. " _You should've seen his face-_ " He got smacked with the broom again. "Yes, yes, I deserve that."

"So it wasn't-"

" ** _NO!_** " Zero and Gadget screamed in unison. Then, Zero smirked. "Although, if Gadget would be into that, _I wouldn't be opposed~_ "

Gadget immediately went beet red and smacked Zero with the broom again. "[Not. Even. Once.]"

"I'm just messing with you, stop hitting me with the broom-" Gadget smacked him with the broom again. "Why didn't I see that one coming?"

"If you two are done acting like kids..." Silver picked up a towel from near his desk and tossed it to Gadget. "...we have work to do."

"Do we ever **not** have work to do?"

Silver paused. "...Fair."

"Either way, we'll be back in a little bit. Gadget forgot most of his stuff at home, since he was busy, you know, chasing me."

"Alright. Come back here when you're ready to head out. We've got a mission."

Ooh, a mission. That was new, but it'd have to wait.

Gadget needed to get ready, without a rude awakening of whipped cream to start his day. Zero needed to clean up his obstacle course and finish getting himself ready.

Talk about a way to start your day.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this TikTok.](https://vm.tiktok.com/J8EHbrh/) Sibuya sent it to me, and neither of us could deny that it just _sounds like_ something Zero would do.


End file.
